Why Kakashi Is Always Late
by cholericDolphin
Summary: Anyone wondered just why Kakashi is always late? Well, here's my idea. Slightly lemony content. NO Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It all belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It was a warm morning in mid-July and the sun shone its bright light onto the great village of Konohagakure. There, a little white-haired boy made his way to the training grounds to meet up with his sensei. The short sword of his already long-gone father was strapped to his back and the facial mask identified him as the young genius Hatake Kakashi. He was a Jounin now and only recently did his friend Uchiha Obito die, though that didn't prevent him from doing his absolute best or training. The boy still lived after the shinobi rules, though he cared far more for his comrades now and would do anything within his might to save them from death.

Although Kakashi was still about half an hour early he strolled to his destination, since there wasn't anything to do. His team-mate Rin was working in the hospital, besides even if she wasn't busy, he wouldn't know what to do or say. He already visited Obito at the memorial stone and didn't want to go there again. It simply wouldn't do if his sensei saw him crying again. The blonde man felt guilty enough as it was.

Arriving at their usual training spot, he found that it was already occupied. By a certain blonde and red-head. It was a very small clearing within a large and thick forest, there weren't a lot of people that came by there. It didn't surprise the young Hatake that the couple decided to meet there. The two of them had pretty busy schedules and time for each other was more than scarce. And now that the blonde man would be the successor of the old man Sarutobi, it got even worse.

Kakashi decided that he wouldn't interrupt them, but he was more than curious to know just what the two of them did when they were alone. The last time the boy saw his sensei just after such a meeting between the two, the would-be-Hokage's clothes were a complete mess, he seemed tired for some reason and his hair looked even spikier than usual. But the most disturbing thing was his face. It was slightly flushed and his expression was… something Kakashi had never seen before. A mixture of fatigue and happiness and that smirk that definitely tried to hide a very goofy grin.

The young Jounin at first thought that he always had had a very pleasant sparring session with Uzumaki Kushina, the only woman, or human in general, that was a match for the mighty Yellow Flash. Kakashi always wondered what she did to beat the Namikaze every single time. He had once trained with her and simply couldn't get what it was. Because he could somehow beat her easily… One or two insults and the fiery red-head would jump at him head-on, threatening to rip certain body parts off. She was definitely scary, but not _that_ strong in his opinion.

So now the white-haired boy sat behind a scrub and peered through it, watching the couple's activities. He was very determined to find out what made her stronger than the strongest man in the whole village. What he saw made him frown a bit, though. The blonde successor and the red-headed kunoichi from Whirlpool just sat on the ground leaned on a tree and talked. Nothing more. Nothing less. Kakashi felt bored and disappointed. If they weren't going to spar, he wouldn't waste his time by spying on them. Just as he was about to turn around and leave them alone, he saw the woman move. She crawled onto Minato's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, saying something that made the poor man blush deeply. The boy turned spy raised an eyebrow and cursed himself for not using his Sharingan to read their lips. He completely forgot about that possibility until now. Slowly pulling up his hitai-ate, he managed to catch the end of what his sensei just said.

"-can't do that here!" He squeaked out with a shocked – and more importantly – embarrassed expression.

The scrub-boy frowned. What couldn't he, or they, do there? And why? Maybe they couldn't spar here, because the clearing was too small?

"Why not? I mean, we are alone, so there's nothing wrong with that, right? Besides, it's absolutely natural for human beings to do that." Kushina said, smiling mischievously.

This confused Kakashi even more. Although there were a lot of people that didn't like sparing with an audience, since they didn't want everyone to see their techniques, the last part was a bit… odd. It was definitely _not_ natural to spar for civilians for example.

"B-but we're outside-" Minato tried, his face flushing even darker.

The kid could actually see the stutter and it disturbed him. So much, that he didn't even get the context of what had been said just then. Namikaze Minato _never_ stuttered. Not even that one time when Kushina was extremely pissed at him for forgetting her birthday present. Remembering that incident the boy shuddered, because she didn't only beat the crap out of Minato, but also out of Jiraiya, who only passed them by and laughed at his student's condition on the floor. Needless to say that the duo spend the following week in the intensive care section of the hospital.

"Please?" Kushina said, bending over to his neck. Kakashi didn't see what she did, but when Minato gasped and tightened his arms around her waist, he knew that somehow the action started.

When she pulled away, she looked at the man sitting beneath her with a glint in her eyes.

She didn't have the time to say something again when his lips connected to hers and his arms pulled her even closer into the kiss.

The white-haired Jounin blushed slightly and was thankful for his mask, although he was sure that nobody saw him. For a split-second he felt guilty for spying on them in such an intimate position, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window when they both started to tug at Kushina's orange shirt and pulled it over her head.

Kakashi's face was burning by now. He was so focused on what was going on in that clearing that he didn't even notice the small trail of blood that made its way out of his nose at the sight of the woman's bare breasts.

The blonde began to kiss every part of exposed skin on his girlfriend. When he reached one of her breasts, she moaned and leaned her head back a bit. He still held one of his arms around her back while the other moved towards the other breast, squeezing gently. It didn't take long for her to pull his blue shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere pretty far behind her. The red-head let her fingers trail over his chest, smirking when she felt him shiver slightly.

The poor boy in the scrub was meanwhile having a hard time to breathe as his heart pounded hard in his chest and the blood now openly flowed out of his nose. The blush on his face already reached just under his eyes and ears and he felt somewhat dizzy. Although the dizziness could be the result of using his Sharingan for such a long time.

When the man suddenly slipped his hand into his girlfriend's pants and she screamed his name, the miserable boy in the scrub finally fainted with a perverted smile on his face behind the mask and in a small puddle of his own blood.

Some hours later Hatake Kakashi woke up and now knew, just what was Uzumaki Kushina's secret. The reason why she had always beaten the blonde Jounin and wore him out.

When he thought back to all the times he had seen his sensei after a "_sparring-match_" he wanted to laugh. Now the boy could easily guess just what the two had been doing every time they met. They obviously had done the same thing they did just after he lost consciousness.

He groaned in disappointment when he realized that he didn't really get to see the _real_ action.

"I knew I would find you here." Said a too sweet voice that could only belong to one certain blonde. And the Hatake knew just what this tone of voice meant: big, _big_ trouble. Before Kakashi could say anything, Namikaze Minato started talking again.

"Could it be that you _accidentally _spied on me and Kushina-chan?" It was obvious that the man wanted to strangle the kid in front of him; his muscles were so tense that Kakashi would have noticed that even without his still-active Sharingan.

"Noooooooo, I was just walking around town when an old lady asked me to get her cat down from a tree, but then the cat ran into the forest and knocked me out." He said in a somewhat lazy tone.

Some veins popped up on Minato's forehead, he was usually the calm and forgiving one, but _that_ definitely went too far. There was simply no way, **no way**, that some guy except him saw his Kushina-chan naked. And to simply copy one of Obito's excuses somehow did it.

The man towering over the young Jounin grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up into the air.

"What did you see?" He growled, not even trying to cover his anger, or killing intent for that matter.

Kakashi gulped and decided to tell him the truth, he knew that if he lied, he would be dead on the spot and within seconds buried somewhere miles away from Konoha.

"Until she screamed your name, sensei?" He said quietly, clearly frightened, scared and already prepared for some kind of torture.

"And what then?" Minato asked, wondering why he stopped to look at them so early in the action.

"Fainted…" Was everything that the white-haired boy could get out.

Minato immediately let go of him and tried to hide his laughter. He knew that Kakashi would never admit to faint without being beaten to the ground or something at least as severe. And to see his scared-as-shit face definitely made his day. So he decided to let it slip.

"Alright," Minato sighed, "If you promise me to never come early to spy on us again, I'll let you go and don't tell Kushina. I bet that she would castrate you."

Kakashi sighed in relief. He seriously thought that he would be killed right now.

"If you have such urges, you might want to read Jiraiya-sensei's new book." The blonde giggled as the poor young boy started blushing again.

Although the white-haired Jounin was embarrassed as hell, he promised himself to try that ominous book out; it wouldn't do him any harm now, would it?

It didn't take a very long time until the Jounin Hatake Kakashi was never seen without his little orange book.


End file.
